


Just story ideas

by BrightDarkness_2013



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDarkness_2013/pseuds/BrightDarkness_2013
Summary: These are just ideas for stories that I am debating or thinking of writing that I want down in case I forget or to see if people would like a story like this. First is Transformers. Next Ouran Host Club. Then another Transformers list.





	1. Transformers Idea 1

The idea is one where Prowl is only half of himself. His other half would be named and would be a physical fighter, has good humor, and with a lot of emotion. Prowl obviously is serious and calculating while more of a ranged fighter. Each has learned to survive without each other as separate mechs that they aren't supposed to be since they were split in the fall of Praxus. Each having half of the spark of the mech they were together. Prowl has learned slowly to deal with emotions and learn more hand to hand while his other half would have to of learned to not always react emotionally and what not. The end would be them fusing back together and everyone having to deal with this new mech that is made up of Prowl and his other half. Together they would be a capable leader type that can be friendly, but could rip your freaking helm off. I suppose Jazz would not be happy with this change...


	2. Ouran High School Host Club Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just this dream I had a while ago. I really need to stop drinking hot chocolate before bed...

Ok this was a dream I had and really stuck out. I have weird dreams like this all the time. Ok so it starts outside. Kyoya taking notes. Seems distracted. Host club up to regular antics except they are outside. Then Honey and some other boy get taken or wander off somehow. A minor search ensues. Club finds them unconscious in a pentagram of some sort in a circular room. Torches surround the area. Club rushes to their aid. Kyoya looks directly at the old Queen looking woman who is now for whatever reason running the school now or at least has power concerning the school again for whatever reason. Still undetected by everyone except Kyoya she slips out undetected and apparently unfed or whatever. Don't ask how I know. In dreams you just know what's going on even though it doesn't make any bloody sense.

Ok then it's later for whatever reason and Kyoya hasn't said a word. However for some reason he knows what's going on and sets up a 'myth' event type thing, Tamaki is excited for it as per usual, and it is to apparently to try and educate the others of the school enough to not get killed. Something about some creature that feeds on souls and creates monsters or rather chimeras out of stray animals and the hollow shells of the people they sucked the souls out of. However of course screams drew the club into another room. For some reason this guy named Gilbert, again don't ask how I knew his name, was apparently one of them as he was attacking people in what looked like a ballroom with a huge impressive window. The people escaped. Gilbert was restrained. He was apparently a vampire not a soul sucker. He came to stop the woman but after three weeks of no blood he snapped.

Then for some reason the old Queen looking lady who has an important position in the school is Kyoya's mother. And she's powerful. Of course, right? Ok and the Ootori family have magic powers, not sure what they are exactly, and his brothers and sister have a different mother so Kyoya is like half soul sucker for whatever reason. Anyway the Queen lady wants her son back because he's crossed between whatever his family is and what she is so he's like super powerful or whatever so she sent some weird creature that she made after him. I woke up when it was dragging him down the hallway.

So I was thinking of turning this into a legit story. Of course things would be slower than this and have more suspicion among the club and not have them oblivious as obviously Honey in a pentagon thing would be pretty hard to ignore. So yes no maybe so?


	3. Transformers Idea 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another transformers idea. Or two.

I honestly have a lot of transformers ideas. A lot of animal Prowls and human Jazz's.  
MerProwl and human Jazz is already in progress.  
First is wolfformers. Either wolf Prowl and human Jazz or both are wolves. Or both. Whatever works I suppose.  
Next Cat Prowl human Jazz.  
Human Prowl and Constructicons.  
An idea I had at 4am where Prowl has an alter ego Barricade and does ops work for whatever reason and no one knows. Mirage falls for Barricade and Jazz likes Prowl. Drama crashes through the wall and what not. Then there's the depressed Prowl idea I had.  
Now I have them down...


	4. More Transformers

Weird idea at 1:19 am when I couldn't sleep. A universe cross of some sort. Like dimensional. So in one dimension Prowl is missing for whatever reason and in another Prowl gets sucked into their dimension. Probable a raid on Shockwave's lab to stop experiments and things go awry and something probably blows up which resulted in in him getting there. So dimension B Prowl is hurt and tries to comm. for assistance and it doesn't go where it's supposed to go. He passes out most likely due to energon loss. The bots of dimension A rescue him thinking he's their Prowl who's been missing. Only when he wakes up he lashes out and tries to kill Jazz. In Dimension B Jazz B was a double agent and a spy for the Decepticons and tried to kill Prowl when he refused to defect resulting in a fight and a new scar on Prowl B's nasal ridge. After said betrayal Prowl B is even less trusting, but develops a better relationship with Blaster B as they were both hurt by it. Wary of Jazz A the mess is sort of straightened out and the bots of dimension A struggle to help Prowl B home and in return Prowl B assists where he can work wise and find Prowl A.

Also how cute would a little Swerve mer be? I bet Drift would look cool too... Or Skids.  
Ok night.


End file.
